


Suddenly They Are Cats

by KaineShade



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Andreil as Catboys, Fluff and Smut, Hey this can be a hentai-, M/M, Married Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil gets hit by a ball several times, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Should you be concerned this is basically beastiality? I don't know, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Some Humor, deck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaineShade/pseuds/KaineShade
Summary: Neil and Andrew woke up to becoming catboys. Neil doesn’t know what’s going on, and Andrew seems to be okay with it.Cue the smut.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Suddenly They Are Cats

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 3/13/2021: I edited the fic a little bit because they were some grammar and flow errors. God, this was written where I had no beta to help me with this *sigh*. Anyway, I forgot to mention here that in this fic, but I may write cat characteristics incorrectly. Hope you can forgive me about that.

Neil didn't know how this happened, and neither does Andrew

This morning, they woke up in their house to find themselves having natural cat ears on their heads and tails on their backs. He is very confused about what's happening, and Andrew’s bored gaze isn’t helping.

“What the fuck?” Neil said. 

He touches his cat ears above his head. Then he slides down his hands to where his human ears would be. They’re gone. It isn’t exactly surprising since having four ears would be weird. Next, he touches his tail. Neil reaches the conclusion that, yep, this is real.

“I think this happened because you punished Sir.”

“What?” Neil remembers from last night when he forgot to feed the cats. 

Sir Fat Cat McCatterson had jumped on the kitchen counter to reach for the glass container filled with cat food. It later broke from falling off the counter, where glass shattered on the floor. Neil and Andrew were watching a movie at the time when they heard the noise. Neil scolded Sir, picked him up, and left him in the backyard for a while. Andrew had to bring him back inside later since Neil was still mad. Neil couldn’t connect the dots how it’s related to how he and Andrew became cats themselves.

“I don’t see how that caused this.” Neil pointed at his cat ears.

“Life works in strange ways.” Andrew said while staring off at his tail. Neil grumbles.

“How are you not worried?” Neil asked in disbelief.

“Because I’m staying here, and not the one who’s continuing his Exy obsession.”

Oh yeah.

After he, Andrew, and Kevin won the US Court during the Olympics, Neil and Kevin wanted to keep pursuing their careers while Andrew decided to retire. He and Andrew already married, so they bought a small house in Minnesota, which is near where Neil’s current team pro-team The Eagles are. Andrew stays home, searching for jobs relating to his criminal justice major, while Neil went in and out for his pro-team. It's a better life than living long distance in different pro-teams, and having to deal with the public press—the infamous, so-called Minyard-Josten rivalry, for example.

“Shit, I gotta call Coach Blake.”

Neil picks up his phone to dial his Coach, while Andrew begins to leave their bedroom. Andrew's tail hangs from his behind as he exits towards the door frame. Neil couldn't help find that cute. Since Neil doesn’t have human ears now, he has to awkwardly place his phone above his head where his cat ears are.

"Neil?" Blake blasted through the phone. It wasn’t that Blake was too loud. It was too loud for Neil, so. He has to put the phone on speaker and lay it on the bed in front of him.

"Hey Coach, uhh. Listen, I don't think I can make it to the game. I might be catching a cold."

"What?!" Coach Blake said. "No, you can't! We're having an important match against the Kansas Minotaurs; we can't play without you! You're the one who can help raise this team. We suffered a streak of two losses, and we can't let this happen in today's game!"

"Coach, I know but you guys can handle this one without me. I don't feel so good-"

"C'mon, your cold shouldn't be too bad! We'll have you play in the second half just so we don't risk your health."

"But Coach-!"

"No buts! I need you now by 8AM for morning practice." Blake hangs up.

Neil sighs. He thought about how Coach Blake can be annoyingly persistent. Even at the expense of his teammate's health. It's no wonder why The Eagles keep losing. Maybe he should have said something more serious like being stabbed by a knife or something. He stands up and heads towards the kitchen where Andrew would be. He can smell the warm, delicious scent of spam and eggs waiting for him. 

Neil finds Andrew cooking breakfast on the stove. He sits down on the table to munch on his meal as he stares at Andrew. It’s weird yet cute seeing him with cat ears and tail. How his tail sways while he’s cooking, and how his blonde ears look on him. Andrew is like a cat by personality, independent and guarded, but Neil didn’t expect for that to come out in reality. Neil puts his elbow on the table and places a hand on his cheek to admire him. Andrew’s ears began to twitched as he places the pancakes on his plate

“Staring”

“Hey, it’s not my fault you look like furry.” Neil remembered that term from Nicky from an ungodly conversation a while ago.

Andrew scowls at him in response. Neil usually doesn’t take Andrew’s frowning seriously. With the addition of cat ears, however, Neil couldn’t hold back his chuckling. Andrew slams his plate of pancakes and bottle of maple syrup on the table. Andrew, being spiteful, drowns his pancakes with the syrup in front of him. Neil’s face scrunches up in retaliation. He will never get over Andrew’s disgusting sugar tooth.

“You should keep your stares to yourself. It’s becoming unhealthy how frequent it is.”

“If you weren’t so hot. Maybe I’ll stop.”

Andrew furrowed his brows and eyes away from him. “I hate you.”

His cat features would say otherwise. Neil could see his tail rise up and his ears tilt forward. He would see that with Sir and King every time he’d do something nice for them. Seeing Andrew doing it, it’s immensely adorable. Neil fought the urge to pet his head.

“You love me.” Neil said teasingly.

“I love you.” Andrew blushed aggressively as he cut his pancakes to tiny pieces. 

Andrew learned to say sweet things to Neil, besides their usual bantering and intimate touches. Even giving him soft smiles in occasional times. Neil should thank Betsy for having Andrew to learn about opening up his feelings a bit more. However, it’s all only towards him, never in front of others—Neil loves that.

“Blake didn’t want you to be absent, huh?” That’s weird. Neil was on the other side of the house while calling Blake. He guesses it’s the strong sense of hearing from being cat.

“Yeah, he still wants me to play today’s game.”

“Then how do you think you’ll hide that?” Andrew pointed at Neil's ears and tail.

“I don’t know,” Neil looks at his moving cat tail. “I’ll wear a hat for my ears, but I’m not so sure about my tail.”

“Try stapling it to your back.”

“Not helping.” Neil glared at him. 

Andrew just hums in response as he eats one of his small pancake bits. Neil later finishes his plate, and puts his dishes in the sink. He leaves the kitchen towards the bedroom to figure out how he would hide his tail.

* * *

It only took a bit of thinking for Neil to properly hide his tail over his clothes for the day. He just needed to wear baggy sweatpants instead of his usual jeans; then, he had to wrap his tail around his leg over the baggy sleeves of his pants. Today is February, so putting on a knitted hat over his head would be less suspicious to hide his cat ears. 

He walks out of the bedroom to find Andrew on his laptop, sitting on the couch in the living room. The TV is on, running the morning news. Their cats are around him, curious about his new ears and tail. It’s like Andrew became one with the cats. Neil takes out his iPhone from his hoodie and takes a picture. Andrew’s ears twitched where he turned his head to glare at him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not sending it to anyone. You know me.” Neil grinned.

Andrew frowns in response. “Just leave, already.”

“I will, but do you think this is enough to hide my cat features?” Andrew looks at his clothing.

“You look like a homeless person,” Andrew looks back at his laptop. “And you still have a shitty taste in fashion.”

“Thank you.” Neil said, sarcastically. “I’ll be back tonight, love you.”

It took a second for Andrew to respond, “Love you too.”

Neil smiles at that. Things are growing their relationship. He opens the door, locks it, and leaves the house. He’s hoping today will work out.

* * *

“Why do you still have your beanie on?” His teammate, Frank, said with a face. They are in the locker rooms changing into their Eagles uniform. Neil is busy grabbing his uniform from his locker.

“What’s wrong with a man liking his hat?” Neil closes his locker, and walks to the locker bathrooms towards one of the stalls.

Once in there, he uses the privacy to have his tail wrap his waist so he can put his shorts over it. After that, he replaces his hat with his helmet to hide his ears. He didn’t need to wear his usual orange bandana since his ears are in the way.

He's glad none of the Eagles had questioned him going into the stalls to change. The Eagles have been respectful of his scars since he is a respected pro-athlete. They do not say anything about them every time Neil changes in front of them (except for a few pesky questions), and they don’t question him every time he goes to the bathroom stalls in case he feels uncomfortable.

The public now knows about his history, but never his affiliations with the Moriyamas. Unfortunately, Neil wanted to retire with Andrew after the Olympics. He was so sick of the long-distance he had to put up with for four years. However, Ichirou wanted another year of funding, so it forced Neil and Kevin to continue their Exy career. Kevin is fine with it since, technically, he played Exy most of his life. Neil didn’t mind either, but he hopes the year would end soon.

He opens the bathroom stall door to begin his usual routine with the Eagles.

He wonders how Andrew is doing.

* * *

Andrew sits at his office desk in their bedroom. His ears and tails are nothing but company to him now. 

He’s been researching jobs on his laptop for hours to find which suits him. He did choose the criminal justice major just to be a troll, however. He actually chose it to see if there is any possibility to help abused children in foster care. Ever since he retired from professional sports, he has been talking to Bee through video-chat on what he actually wants to do in life with a criminal justice major.

He could be a lawyer. It has a good salary, but he wouldn't be good with cooperating with untrustworthy people he'd believe were criminals—possibly rapists. Criminal investigation sounds interesting, but he's unsure whether he wants to pursue it.

Suddenly, Andrew’s face becomes hot up to his cheeks from immediate warm temperature. His breathing eventually becomes heavy, and his head feels quite light-headed. He thought he might be coming done with a fever, but he feels quite...aroused. He looks down at his crotch. He's explicitly hard.

 _Shit_. He hasn't been thinking anything lewd; he isn't even daydreaming about Neil. He has cat characteristics, so this could only mean one thing: he's going into heat. He needs to do something about it.

He leaves his office desk, and sits up on his bed. He stares at the huge bulge of his pants. His hand begins palms over his erection where it caused him to groan loudly. Andrew usually isn't noisy in sexual situations, but since he's technically a cat, he's ten times sensitive to touch.

He rubs his erection over the fabric of his PSU sweatpants. His head flicks back against the headboard, and shuts his eyes from the hyper-sensitive touch. Andrew could hear his own pants coming out of his mouth. He feels his cock twitching, wanting to come out as he keeps rubbing himself. It is too sensitive and hot; it was like he took an aphrodisiac.

Andrew can't help himself panting hard, loudly through his breath. He couldn't take his own stimulation by ending up shoving his pants and boxers off. His aggressively red cock comes out, already bleeding pre-cum at the tip.

He wraps a hand around himself where his hand grip sends a vibration through his body. When he starts stroking himself, he's already losing it. Andrew's head flicks back again, and starts moaning through his panting. He feels so aroused and drugged with pleasure. He strokes himself frantically faster. He can feel his face red and burning more from his strong libido. He feels like his mind is going crazy. He's already so close to coming. Before he knows it, he feels the white streaks of his cum spurt out on his stomach.

He slides down to lay down on his bed from his orgasm. He puts his arm over his head while panting so hard. Even though he came, he still feels so hot and aroused. His body needs more, it wants more. He doesn't know how to take his arousal anymore. He wants Neil to come back very soon.

* * *

The Eagles have been doing warm-up laps and practice drills. It would have been fine if they didn’t smell so bad. Neil wants to gag from the constant sweat and hideous body odor. Neil has been feeling nauseous ever since they started warming up. 

He knew cats have a keen sense of smell, but he didn’t know how bad it would be. In addition to cat abilities, they also have a high sense of hearing, meaning he can hear their pants, clearly and loudly. It has been distracting to him when he was driving through traffic, after leaving the house, but in practice, it’s the worst.

Right now, he’s practicing in a scrimmage. His eyes have been itching from the vomitous smells from everyone. He can feel his eyes bulging out with tears. Neil hates being a cat, now that it’s sabotaging him. His senses are heightened as well as being too sensitive. Neil, being Neil, does his best to keep himself from being distracted, and focus on scrimmage. 

The sound of Coach Blake’s sudden whistle startles him. Neil flinches so badly where he freezes in his place. The goalkeeper, Erin, starts the scrimmage by throwing the ball across the court. Unluckily, the ball slams into Neil’s face. It was unexpected where it had enough force to make him collapse.

“Neil! You’re alright?!” Alena shouted. She turns toward his fallen state.

Neil groans as he stands up. His hands are on the grates of his helmet to caress his head. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You sure? Usually you respond quick.”

“I said I’m fine, just waking up.”

“You need to learn to stop saying that. Otherwise, it’ll turn into a meme.” Alena remarked. 

She goes back to her striker position. Neil does too for the next round of practice. As morning practice goes on, it gets worse.

Neil keeps making mistakes, left and right—and it was all because of the overwhelment of his teammates’ yelling. Everytime people try tossing him the ball, Neil doesn't know who it is, so he gets hit by the ball often. Everytime it's his turn for the ball, he doesn't know which person to toss to, so he ends up getting painfully body-checked. Everytime he runs for the ball, he doesn’t know whether it’s his turn to get the ball, so he keeps stealing his teammate’s turn for the ball, causing group conflict. Neil didn’t know how much badly he screwed up.

“Hey, are you alright?” Blake ran towards him. “You’re not acting yourself.”

“I told you I got a cold didn’t I?” Neil blurted.

“I-” Blake cuts himself off. Neil can see how much he needs him. “Okay, if you really feel that you can't play against the Minotaurs, then...maybe it is best you go back home.”

“Thank you!” Neil throws his hands up. He is relieved.

He doesn't want to spend the next few hours enduring dizzying yells and intolerable odor. He walks out of the court doors towards the door to the lounge. He changes in the locker rooms, and leaves the Exy stadium.

* * *

Neil turns the key and opens the door to their house. He enters through the threshold to find Andrew isn't present in his line of view.

"Andrew?" Neil called out. He toes out of his sneakers and places them onto the tray besides the door. 

"I'm back early." Neil takes his beanie off to let his ears out, and he takes out tail out of his sweatpants. It feels relieving having cat features out. He also unzips his hoodie since it was making him feel hot. "Coach said I was allowed to come back since I bombed morning practice. I can tell you what happened where Coach Blake finally understood my dignity."

No response.

Normally, Andrew would respond to him, especially with sarcastic remarks. Neil's beginning to become concerned. Did something happen to him? He tosses his hoodie on the couch, and walks down the hallway to find Andrew.

"Andrew?" Neil calls out again. Still no response.

Neil decides to check the bedroom. There, he finds Andrew curled up on the faraway side of the bed from his view. Andrew’s back faces towards him. He can hear Andrew breathing heavily.

"Andrew!" Neil rushes to his side, and sits next to him on the bed. "Are you alright?"

Neil places a hand on Andrew’s forehead to see if he has a fever or certain illness. He doesn't feel any spike in hot temperature on him, but his face is ridiculously red. Neil doesn't know if Andrew is in some kind of other disease. Before Neil could do anything, Andrew suddenly catches Neil's wrist on his forehead with a grip. At first, Neil thought Andrew was in a bad mood, and did not ask explicit permission to touch him. But then...

"Neil…" Andrew groaned. He sits up slowly to face him while still holding his wrist. "Yes or no?" 

Neil looks at him in confusion, but decides to go along with it. "Yes."

That is when Andrew takes the chance to surge forward and smash his lips against his. He immediately shoves his tongue into Neil's mouth, causing Neil to groan. Andrew uses his free hand to place it on the back of Neil's head to deepen the kiss. Neil is surprised by such sudden intensity. 

Since Andrew's a cat, Neil reaches to the conclusion that Andrew must be in heat.

"'Drew…" Neil moaned softly between their kiss

Neil feels he might go into heat too, his face turning red and warm. How could he resist Andrew's kisses? Andrew lets go of Neil's wrist as Neil places his hands on Andrew's shoulders. Andrew slides his other hand down to Neil's lower back where his fingers lay on the base of Neil's tail. He slides down on Neil's tail, causing Neil to shiver. And when Andrew tightly grips on it, Neil jolts. He mewls softly in Andrew's mouth, as Andrew strokes his tail, up and down. It's making Neil whimper under his touches. It's so sensitive and quite uncomfortable—yet so good?

Andrew pulls off from Neil's mouth, and creates a trail of kisses from Neil's jaw, down to Neil's neck. Neil trails his hand on Andrew's head to feel more of his kisses on his neck. The hand that has been stroking his tail, goes back to slip through under the helm of his shirt. It's shivering how Andrew's hand feels on his bare lower back.

Neil pulls back from Andrew to help take off his own shirt. After he does so, Andrew goes immediately between his legs, and continues to kiss him roughly. Andrew grinds his own erection against his while, doing so. It sends a hot sensation that goes down from his twitching, rubbed cock all the way up to his whole body. It was making Neil produce hot, breathy sounds from his mouth. Andrew pushes both of them down onto the bed, causing Neil to lay on his back. Andrew pulls himself back to stand up and to take off his black shirt in one swift motion. Andrew goes back to kissing him passionately again. Neil always enjoys the slickness of their tongues clashing together in harmony. As their bodies press against each other, Neil can feel their nipples rubbing against each other too, sending shivering sensitivity all over him. He feels so good from Andrew's care, but he wants to take care of him too.

"D-drew." Neil's lips are too swollen to say his whole name. "Can I touch your tail?" 

It may have been a weird question, but Neil finds himself actually liking his tail stroked. Andrew grunts as a signal for affirmation. He goes back to kissing him while Neil's hand reaches for Andrew's tail. When he begins stroking it, Andrew produces an arousing sound in his mouth, Neil wishes he could've recorded. It caused Andrew to dig into Neil's erection deeper, causing Neil to keen.

Neil eventually has to let go his tail, when Andrew creates a trail of kisses from his mouth, his neck, his stomach, and eventually down to his sensitive bulge. Andrew kisses its tip as Neil breathily sighs. Andrew shoves Neil's sweatpants along with his underwear off to the ground, revealing his cock springing free into the air. Neil feels so relieved and wants Andrew's mouth in so badly. Andrew answers his wish by plunging his mouth to take in much of Neil as possible. Neil flicks his head against the mattress. He closes his eyes as he feels Andrew's warm mouth sending a hot sensation throughout his dick. Neil is feeling high and high, as Andrew's lips and tongue keeps sliding against his dick, coating it with his spit and saliva.

"Oh fuck…" Neil sighed. "Oh fuck, I'm gonna...I'm gonna…"

Andrew knows what Neil is going to say, so he pulls himself out of his dick with a wet popping sound. Neil whines when he no longer has Andrew's warm mouth on him. It felt sensationally amazing.

"Get on the bed." Andrew gasped. "On your hands and knees."

Neil does what Andrew has told him. He flips himself onto his stomach, crawls toward the top of the bed, and goes on his elbows and knees. Neil presents his bare ass up into the air, in front of Andrew for his own viewing pleasure. Andrew grips both of his cheeks with hands to spread them out to lick Neil's hole.

"Mmmm..!" Neil moaned loudly. He ducks his head into his crossed arms to indulge in pleasure.

Andrew's tongue slides in and out with only cat licks. Though it's not intense, it still makes Neil shake. Neil turns his head at him.

"G-God, you're so good at this...s-so good for me...always rimming me so well."

Andrew only grumbles in response. He spanks one of Neil's cheeks, making Neil groan, before pulling his tongue out.

"You always have to have a mouth." Andrew commented.

"Maybe if you put your fingers in me, that'll make me shut up." Neil smirks as he flips himself over while lifting himself by his elbows. Andrew rolls his eyes at him.

Andrew leans towards the night side by their bed to open a drawer that has their bottle of lube. He grabs it and shoves his sweatpants off, however. He doesn't open the bottle immediately. Instead, Andrew pushes Neil down into the bed. He turns around and goes over Neil to present his dick in front of his face, while Andrew lowers his face towards Neil's dick. This is a new sex position.

"How about I shut you up with my dick instead, while I finger you instead?" Andrew looks back over his shoulder.

He opens the bottle to squeeze out a good amount over his fingers, and teases Neil's wet rim. Andrew eventually takes Neil into his mouth, while shoving a finger into his hole. Neil lets out a mewl from contact, and begins sucking Andrew's hanging dick in front of him. 

In their first attempts of having sex in the past, Neil had researched some sex positions they both would be comfortable with. He remembers seeing one of them called 69. They've never done the 69 position before—possibly because Andrew would be too uncomfortable. Right now, because they have so much trust in each other, especially during sex, they're alright with doing positions like this. In fact, it feels so arousingly good.

It's so good to have Andrew in his mouth, at the same time Andrew sucking him off while fingering him. He can feel Andrew insert another finger into his hole, as his other hand fiddles with his balls, still sucking him off. Then, Andrew scissors against his walls. Neil whines from drunkening pleasure. It feels so wet, sensitive, and glorious that he was shaking from being cum-drunk. He can feel himself being taken apart, and Andrew hasn't touched his prostate yet. If anybody can tear Neil apart like this, it would only and always will be Andrew, and he would put him back together. 

Andrew shoves another finger, and now probing his prostate. Andrew knows enough of all Neil's sensitive spots of his body to make him come apart. Neil cries loudly, making him suck more of Andrew by deepthroating to the point of almost choking. He hears Andrew moan loudly and low in response. Neil never known Andrew to be this loud so far, especially during sex. Neil guesses it's from the sensitivity of being a cat. Neil keeps sucking Andrew off until his body can't take it anymore. The stimulation eventually gets too much for him. Neil has to pull himself out of Andrew's dick to breath.

"Fuck!" Neil exclaimed. "Oh my god…"

Neil is crying as he feels tears forming in his eyes. It just feels _so_ good.

"Oh my...if you keep doing that, I-I'm gonna come."

Andrew pulls himself out of Neil's dick. He looks over his shoulder at Neil, panting from sucking him off so well. It feels uncomfortably cold without Andrew's mouth.

"Get on your hands and knees again." Andrew told him. He lifts himself out of Neil for room.

Neil complies quickly back in his previous position. He hears Andrew move to retrieve the lube, and squeeze it in handful amounts to coat his cock around it by fisting it. After that, Neil shivers from feeling the coldness of his dick sliding over the crease of his cheeks, before pulling back to tease the entrance by its tip. They don't need a condom, since they've been checked clean a few weeks ago.

"C'mon Drew," Neil sighed. He looks over his shoulder. "I want you...I know we both want it."

Neil never experienced his libido this high before, ever since he and Andrew got themselves into heat. Neil is feeling warm and hot because of it, desperate for Andrew to fill him up to satisfy his sexual hunger—it was erotic.

"Yes or no?" Andrew asked.

"Yes!" Neil begged tearfully.

"Are you?" Andrew stares at him hard. "We may be in heat, but I'm trying hard to keep myself in control."

Neil realizes what Andrew's trying to say.

"Yes." Neil tries to keep his control in check, while looking back over his shoulder at Andrew, sincerely. "You're not hurting me at all." Neil raises himself by the elbows. "I'm aware of what we're doing, but I want this. I want us to experience our heat together."

Andrew looks at him hard again, before rolling his eyes.

"Junkie…"

Andrew leans over to kiss Neil's shoulder, as he slides his cock inside him, painfully slow. Neil lets out a languid moan where he may have suspiciously sounded like a porn star. Andrew groans loudly as he slides himself inside. Once he's fully sheathed into Neil, he pulls back until only the head is inside. They stood like that for a moment, until Andrew shoves back into Neil with such force.

"Ah~!" Neil cried. He grips onto the sheets, as if it was for his life.

"Shit!" Andrew cursed.

They said it at the same time. They never knew to be this loud, while never knew to be this sensitive. Andrew grips Neil's hips tightly. He does another thrust like that again, and Neil begins moaning louder, gripping tighter onto the sheets. Andrew eventually keeps pounding into Neil, again and again, tearing him apart further. He can hear Andrew groaning loudly, as if he couldn’t hold back. Neil's hole is getting abused so badly, feeling his prostate getting smashed by the pressure of Andrew's cock.

"Ngh!" Neil feels his mouth becoming watery, while his eyes roll up from so much pleasure. 

It just feels so perfect. He never knew being in heat can make sex ten times so good. His mind is going into a spiral. He didn't know how else to describe this ecstatic feeling other than being in so much pleasure. He is shaking under Andrew's relentless thrusts; he knows Andrew is starting to lose control.

It feels so pleasurably so good, until he feels the linger of Andrew's hand near his tail. Andrew, then, grabs it.

"Oh fuck!" Neil flinches; his eyes widen and look back at Andrew, who is now stroking his tail. He turns his head forward, and rests onto the mattress. He closes his eyes as he was sighing, “Fuck...oh my god...ugh right there!”

His voice is shaking as well as becoming too breathy. The addition of the ticklishness of his tail is making him crazy. He lets the pleasurable pain of Andrew’s thrusts wash over him. He suddenly feels a rush surging his whole body.

“Ahh~ Andrew! I’m gonna...I’m gonna.” Neil can feel it coming close. He knows Andrews knows too when he lets go of his tail. He leans forward to his cat ear.

“Then come.”

Neil closes his eyes and screams while spilling cum onto the mattress. He then falls back into the mattress from exertion, continuing to feel Andrew’s care. 

A few thrusts later, Andrew gasps when he fills Neil up. 

After that, they stood there in silence in sweat, letting their exhaustive pants fill their bedroom. Andrew eventually pulls himself out of Neil, letting him fall flat onto the bed on his stomach. Meanwhile, Andrew falls next to him onto his own stomach too. They both look into each other’s eyes. They look fatigued as if they have just run several marathons, but they look blissful about it.

“That felt so good…” Neil smiles softly at him. 

Andrew only gives him a half-hearted frown. “Junkie.” Neil giggles at him. “You know, if you didn’t collapse so easily, we could have switched.”

“What?” Neil blinks at Andrew to see if he was joking—he was not. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?”

“I was in a lot of heat, and I trust you. Of course, I’m ready, idiot.” Andrew frowned. “I bottomed you before, so don’t you complain.”

Neil still looks at him. Usually it was only one or the other on who gets to top or bottom, but never switch in the middle of sex. He thought it would be too stressful for Andrew however. They have been together for at least five years now, so Neil guesses this is more trust being built from his husband. 

“As long as you’re okay with it, then I’m okay with it too.” Neil smiled.

Andrew looks at him, blushing. “You make me want to punch you right now.”

Neil laughs, while Andrew only scowls with no heat. Neil will never get tired of Andrew being Andrew. They are too tired to get out of bed to clean each other up, so they continue to look at each other in another moment of peaceful silence. They don’t need to talk just to enjoy each other’s company; they already know that. Just a few minutes later, Neil broke the silence first.

“So how long do you think this will wear out?” Neil asked; he’s referring to his cat features.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“I hope so,” Neil said. “Morning practice sucked. Do you know how bad it is to keep smelling other’s sweat, and get hit by the ball several times because there were too many voices to bear?”

“And you still have that exasperating mindset.” Andrew said, sarcastically.

“It’s not funny.”

“Serves you right.”

“Are you really this spiteful?”

“Yes, always will be.” Andrew said. “Now shut the fuck up, I am want to nap with you than listen about your practice.”

“Fine” Neil rolled his eyes with no heat.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Neil teases.

“I love you.” Andrew admits, now with ease. Neil finds Andrew becoming sleepy now.

Neil watches Andrew’s eyelids become heavy, and closes when he drifts to sleep. He couldn’t help but smile at him; how Andrew looks when he sleeps peacefully. Neil eventually feels a warm feeling in his heart. He is thankful that Andrew no longer has to become troubled in sleep. Andrew has Neil with him, and Neil would gladly keep him safe.

Suddenly, Andrew moves unconsciously sideways, curling towards him. It’s a sign of permission to let Neil hold him. Neil gratefully complies by lifting himself to lay sideways too, and wraps his arms around Andrew’s waist, letting Andrew snore softly into his chest. Neil savors this moment until he can no longer keep his eyes open. He then lets his eyes close, falling into peaceful sleep with Andrew.

It’s been a weird day for them, but a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I actually was going to have them switch, but this fic was becoming too long to finish =(
> 
> Let's talk on my [Tumblr](https://kaineshade.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OnlyKaineShade?s=09).


End file.
